Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7k}{5} - \dfrac{-8k}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{7k - (-8k)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{15k}{5}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $p = \dfrac{3k}{1}$ $p = 3k$